greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Lantern Power Ring
:"You have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps." - A Blue Lantern Ring greeting its New User. History Origin The Blue Lantern Power Ring was a model of Power Ring that harnessed the Blue Light of Hope from the Emotional Spectrum. It was forged in the years after the rebirth of the Guardians of the Universe and their Green Lantern Corps. During this time, the Sinestro Corps War was waged across the cosmos with these warriors harnessing the Yellow Light of Fear which they used to decimate the ranks of the Green Lanterns. This chain of events saw many moments prophecised within the Book of Oa that concerned the Blackest Night Prophecy. However, the majority of the Guardians refused to believe this prophecy and intended to retain their view that emotions needed to be curtailed in order for their to be order. This chain of thought was opposed by the Oans Ganthet and Sayd who expressed their emotions openly. Ultimately, the two were exiled by their fellow Guardians at the conclusion of the conflict that saw the Sinestro Corps defeated. However, the pair of Oans decided that they could not ignore the prophecy regarding the Blackest Night and on the planet Odym they tapped into the power of hope to create a Power Ring fueled by this Blue Light. With it, Ganthet and Sayd intended to forge their own Blue Lantern Corps to aid in the coming struggle. The Blue Lantern Power Rings were crafted to draw their energies from Blue Power Batteries and were fueled by hope. War of Light During the War of Light, one of the initial Blue Lanterns was Saint Walker who was tasked by his Guardians to find Hal Jordan and recruit him to become the leader of the Blue Lantern Corps. His mission was also to secure the renegade Green Lantern Sinestro but by the time he arrived he was too late as Sinestro had been captured by the newly created Red Lantern Corps. Saving the wounded Green Lanterns that were attacked by the Red Light of Rage, Saint Walker transported Hal Jordan to Odym in order to meet Ganthet and Sayd. Later, they were dispatched to Ysmault to rescue Sinestro but during the fight, Hal Jordan succumbed to rage at the death of Laira at the hands of Sinestro. This allowed a Red Lantern Power Ring to claim him and turn him into a Red Lantern. In order to save him, Saint Walker had hope for him and placed a Blue Ring on Jordan's hand which removed the red light infection. However, he was now a hybrid of blue and green lights without him being capable of controlling the blue light of hope. After the Guardians of Oa removed the ban on the Vega System, they came into conflict with the Orange Lantern Corps. Hal Jordan was one of many Green Lanterns involved in the skirmish on Okaara where his Blue Lantern Power Ring attracted the attention of Agent Orange who wanted to claim its power. Despite Jordan's word that he could not remove it as he had attempted before, Larfleeze refused to believe him and demanded the ring to which the Green Lantern offered an exchange; his origin for the power ring to which Agent Orange agreed. After telling the tale, Larfleeze cut off Hal Jordan's arm and took the power ring from it whereupon he was welcomed into the Blue Lantern Corps. For the first time, the Orange Light of Avarice's greed felt fulfilled. However, it was all a lie that was perpetrated by the Blue Lantern Power Ring which had created the illusion of hope for Larfleeze to protect itself. In the resultant skirmish, Hal Jordan managed to activate the blue power ring which managed to defeat Agent Orange after which the Blue Lantern ring departed leaving its user as a Green Lantern. The Blackest Night During The Blackest Night, the members of the various Lantern Corps united to stop the Black Lantern Corps, but failed in uniting their energies to destroying the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. Seeking a need to increase their numbers, Ganthet activated a hidden program in all power rings, which duplicated them and sent them to find new users. Saint Walkers's Blue Lantern Power Ring was duplicated and went across Earth, where it discovered The Flash and turned him into a Blue Lantern. The Brightest Day Each Corps found out that the mad Guardian Krona had revived himself as a Guardian, and was seeking out the avatars of each emotional spectrum. When Adara took a young Human girl as a host, Krona appeared to tear the avatar from its' host, taking the avatars to Oa, where Krona forcibly attached them to each of the Guardians of the Universe. During the search for Krona, Saint Walker along with others was absorbed by the Book of the Black, with his Power Ring leaving his hand. Kyle Rayner wore the ring of hope for a while on Oa until he returned the ring to Saint Walker. The New Guardians Brother Phräm's Blue Lantern Power Ring sought out Kyle Rayner on Earth after The Brightest Day, claiming the Human had been chosen for the Blue Lantern Corps. Kyle did not accept the Power Ring until it and other Power Rings from other emotional Corps simultaneously put themselves on Kyle Rayner's fingers inside the Guardians' chamber on Oa, combining their powers. The Blue Power Lantern Ring was destroyed after a few minutes when Kyle could not handle the overload of the emotional spectrum. Powers *'Blue Energy Conduit': The rings use Blue energy, supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of blue light. The Blue energy of hope is an infallible connection to the universe. Hope is the most powerful of lights, and thus the universe speaks through it. A Blue Power ring's possibly one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe: it has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. *'Blue Energy Blasts': The ring can be used to fire blasts of blue energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the hope of the user. *'Force-Field Generation': The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around the user. With the cosmic scope of a Blue Lantern's abilities, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting the user from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. This is one of only two abilities a Blue Power Ring has access to when away from an active Green Lantern. *'Energy Constructs': The ring can form constructs of blue energy. Unlike a Green Lantern Power Ring, The primary function of the Blue Power Ring will manifest its constructs in response to the targets specific psychosis. In this way, the ring can remove the corruptive influence of the red flame of rage by infusing hope. Otherwise the ring is a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of hope. A Blue Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of hope necessary to conjure it into existence. The constructs are made out of blue energy, which is a tangible form of pure hope, and they exist only as long as a Blue Lantern is fueling it with their mastery of hope. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired hope of the Blue Lantern creating them. *'Phasing': The Power Ring allows the wearer to pass through certain solid objects, such as walls. Which objects that are not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the wearer's hope and the density of the object's molecular structure. It has also been cited that the wielder could pass through the fourth dimensional gap or dissemble their own molecular structure. *'Environmental Playback': Upon request, the power ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The ring wielder can observe events in a ghostlike state, but the ring wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback. All objects in the playback will appear in the full spectrum of colors, regardless of the wielder's level of expertise creating simulacrums. The power ring will automatically end the playback if outside interference warrants the ring wielder's undivided attention. *'Energy Twin': The power ring allows the wearer to create an "energy twin" of his/her/itself that can travel at far greater speeds than that of the ring wielder's physical form. While the energy twin is active the ring wielder remains motionless, his/her/its life force is needed to guide the energy twin. The energy twin can not alter its surroundings, and may only be perceived by the Guardians or another ring wielder as a blue, ghostlike image. Any knowledge gained by the energy twin is transferred back to the ring wielder's physical form upon recontact with the body. The Guardians frequently used energy twins as a means of contacting a Lantern. As a rule, a ring wielder can not create actual, independent duplicates of him/her/itself, as the power ring cannot create life. *'Energy Absorption': The ring can absorb and store most other energies. Doing so does NOT replenish the normal store of energy the ring has. A ring that needs recharging but contained a store of electricity could only discharge that electricity, for example. *'Hope Empowerment': the Blue Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Hope, can be manipulated by the ring user. Being in direct range of the emotional aura of a blue lantern allows them to charge an outer power reserve, by the sheer hope of the lantern its power will remain constant. The empowerment extends to even the stellar reactions of stars, allowing one to reverse the age of a dying star to that of a relatively new born star. Solely empowered by the hope of the population that relied on it, in turn empowering the Blue Lantern who then collects and uses it for the purpose of transformation. *'Ring Enhancement': The primary function of any Blue Lantern Ring is the capacity to re-energize and supercharge the powers of a Green Lantern ring, for just as a green ring enables a blue ring to use its fullest functions a blue ring can augment the powers of a green one. Prolonged charging of which has the dangerous effect of overloading said ring however, causing it to implode taking off the lightwielder's hand in the process. A well kept secret among the Blue Lantern Corps is that the light of hope can empower the rings/energies of another emotional spectrum besides will, the wielder of a blue ring must willingly enable this capacity first. *'Flight': By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Blue Lantern has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, Blue Lantern's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. This is one of only two abilities a Blue Power Ring has access to when away from an active Green Lantern. *'Wormholes & Spacial Warps': The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. *'Time Travel': Time travel is possible with the power ring, though the further forward in time a ring wielder travels, the more hope it takes. *'Healing': The rings show a considerable ability to heal the injuries of others, more so than any other power-ring has demonstrated. Saint Walker was able to regenerate Ganthet's hand in its entirety. Also, in another instance, Saint Walker's ring healed Arkillo's entire tongue, long after it had been ripped out. *'Electromagnetic Scanning': The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, he can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. *'Search Probes': A user was capable of sending probes through their Power Ring that were tasked with locating specific targets or individuals. *'Galactic Encyclopedia': The earlier rings worn by the Corps functioned as references for their users. Having the vast knowledge of the to draw upon, each ring functioned as a ready reference on most peoples, stellar events and conditions that may have been seen by other rings or other Blue Lanterns. The rings also served as a repository of adventures had by the Blue Lantern and these mission reports were stored in the Prime Battery for review and training. *'Universal Translator': The power ring acts a universal translator. *'Material Alteration': The Blue Lantern's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Blue Lantern wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Blue Lantern is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. *'Ring Duplication': Most Power Rings are capable of automatically duplicating themselves. Each duplicate typically shares the qualities and capabilities of the original ring. Each duplicate still requires to be recharged by a personal power battery. Some "temporary" rings can also be made, as well as rings with severe limitations and pre-programmed commands. All power rings, as being based upon the blue ring templates created by the Guardians of the Universe, are all programmed to be able to duplicate themselves on a specialised command known apparently only by the Guardians. *'Emergency Beacon': A Blue Lantern in distress can use his/her/its power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to a Blue Lantern's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert. *'Homing Beacon': A homing beacon in the power ring can lead one Blue Lantern to another. The power ring can be ordered to disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. Most often ring wielders will allow the beacon to signal their location to others. *'Mind Alteration': Though the ethics of mind tampering may be debatable, sometimes it is necessary. As the power ring relies on thought and hope to operate, mind tampering is not impossible. The difficulty lies in properly applying the power. There lies a risk of catastrophic damage to the mind should mistakes be made. A ring wielder can use the power ring to erase portions of an individual's memories. To protect his secret identity as Hal Jordan, Green Lantern created a mental block in the mind of Major Disaster. Blue Lanterns have used mind techniques as part of training. New recruits may be subjected to mind scans by other Lanterns or the Guardians of the Universe. They are taught to build mental defenses to protect themselves from psionic attack. The power ring can also be used to beam information from the ring wielder to another being. Green Lanterns have used this technique to share information regarding their enemies during combat situations. *'Pocket Dimension': Within the ring exists the possibility of an entire world. When Green Lantern Abin Sur of Ungara defeated the evil sorcerer Myrwhydden, he reduced the magician to submicroscopic size and imprisoned him inside the power ring, into a world created by the Green Lantern's will. This undefined space may be a tesseract or a virtual reality created by the power ring. Whether or not this area exists in all rings has yet to be proven. Years after Abin Sur's death, Myrwhydden's power grew, allowing him to alter his environment and escape to battle the next Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. The power ring's interior appeared as a barren wasteland, dotted with dead trees and sea shells which Myrwhydden used during an escape attempt. *'Invisibility & Light Refraction': A ring wielder can render him/her/itself invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around his/her/its form, as well as that of the power ring. Presumably, a similar action allows an experienced ring wielder to create objects of colors other than blue. As Hal Jordan's experience grew, he was able to create power ring illusions of people and objects. It can be assumed the ring wielder would not risk the extra time and effort to create other colors in a combat situation. *'Preset Conditions': Commands can be stored in the ring to be executed at a later date, even if the bearer is not wearing the ring. *'Thought Relay': Otherwise known as a telepathic link. *'Levitation ' *'Security Protocol': The rings can be programmed. They are coded to the wearer to make them unusable if stolen. *'Avarice Immunity': The blue power of Hope cannot be affected by greed, so Orange Light constructs can't absorb it. The ring itself would not allow itself to be claimed by Larfleeze, stating "True Hope is selfless." *'Rage Immunity': True Hope cannot be affected by rage, and so the Blue power of Hope can extinguish the red flame of Rage. In fact, it can save a Red Lantern from their ring without killing them, so long as the Red Lantern is wearing a different power ring. This is done by calming the Red Lantern with an image of Hope (in the case of John Stewart, an image of him reunited with his wife), the Blue energy then acts as an antivenom, flushing out the tainted red plasma. After this is done, the former Red Lantern's heart can beat normally and blood regeneration can start. Weakness *'Emotional Requirement:' Unlike the "neutral" Green Lantern Power Rings, a Blue Lantern Power Ring demands that the wielder keep hope alive in their heart constantly. Hal Jordan's ring left him when Jordan could not hope beyond a trivial desire, and Barry Allen noted to Saint Walker that his ring was "struggling" with him. Saint Walker replied saying it was Barry struggling by not giving in fully to the ring. When a new Member of the Blue Lantern Corps experienced hopelessness, his Blue Lantern Power Ring left him and returned to the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery. *'Interference': as the continuing power of the rings connection of "universal hope", it has a tendency to cause a form of interference to Green Lantern Power Rings' long-range communication. *'Willpower Dependence': the Blue Lantern Power Rings can only function at their full potential in the presence of an active Green Lantern Power Ring. If another Green Lantern Power Ring is not in close proximity to the Blue Lantern, he or she is limited to only flight, a protective aura, and minimal strength enhancement. The Blue Lantern can still effect another with hope, but at greatly reduced energy. *'Recharge Protocol': Formerly, the rings needed to be charged after a period of 24 hours, regardless of how often it was used. *'When Hope Is Not Enough:' When Saint Walker attempted to use hope on Krona, saying "Those who do not have hope are blinded by it", the attack was unsuccessful because Krona did have hope. Likewise, when Saint Walker defended himself against Invictitus, his ring was ineffective against the higher being. Current Owners *List of Current Blue Lantern Corps Members Previous Owners *List of Former Blue Lantern Corps Members Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *The Blue Lantern Power Ring makes its first animated appearance in Green Lantern: The Animated Series in The Episode "Invasion". Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Power_Ring *http://www.comicvine.com/blue-power-ring/18-55735/ Category:Power Ring Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Blue Lantern Corps